onepieceparallelexistancefandomcom-20200215-history
Benjiro Hatsuharu
|image = http://images.wikia.com/onepieceparallelexistance/images/a/a1/Benjiro_Hatsuharusmall.png |age = 27 |gender = Male |species = Human |blood type = B |birth date = 4/27 |height = 5'11" |weight = 190lbs |occupation = Pirate, Captain |town of origin = Arinao - South Blue |devil fruit = None |current bounty = 273,000,000 |epithet = "Still Standing" |crew = Kashoutachi Pirates |family = Father, Mother }} Appearance Personality Benjiro is always on edge, he has kept himself like that so if he ever has to use his powers, he is ready for it. The few times when Benjiro is truely calm, his hair color changes to a brown-ish. Abilities Devil Fruit Benjiro has in his possession the Joukan Joukan no Mi, which allows its user to control their emotions as well as the emotions of those around them. He has contemplated eating it, but has not done so. Haki Benjiro has taught himself how to use Busoshoku haki. He knew about it's existence from his parents and decided he wanted to try to master it. Though he's not a true master, he can still do considerable damage against logia users and those with weaker defenses. Powers Benjiro has the odd ability to, while angered, make things explode or levitate. It seems to be a telekinesis ability triggered by his rage. He has used weaker versions of these powers while calmed, but he is at his strongest while angered. Other than this odd power, Benjiro is naturally stronger than a normal human from his training with his mother on his home island in South Blue. He is strong enough to punch or kick through concrete, and under some circumstances, iron. Other than that, Benjiro will not stay down. That's where he got his epithet "Still Standing", he will not stay down no matter how many times he's beaten, he just gets back up angrier than before. Special Attacks Vertical Vacuum - Benjiro gets closer to his opponent until he can hit them with a barrage of physical and telekinetic attacks that sends them skyward. Vertical Vacuum *Snap* - Benjiro gets closer to his opponent until he can hit them with a barrage of physical and telekinetic attacks that sends them skyward. While in the air, they are hit with an explosion. Weaknesses Since Benjiro's strength relies on his anger, it is also his weakness as he is prone to making bad decisions while angry. Relationships Crew Makoto Toriyama - Sylvia Kyverne - Kurami Kuron - Family Erik Hatsuharu - Father Aruri Kruin - Mother History Past Events Past Bounties: 13,000,000 57,000,000 124,000,000 224,000,000 During the Icewave Pirates training, Benjiro met up with Araigen and Raibaku and had a small training session with them. In his travels in the Grand Line, Benjiro and his crew took down Madosa Ichimanji forcing the World Government to take him out of the Shichibukai. After recruiting Trudy Clarke, Benjiro got into a scuffle with her former captain Zeruko Rin. He and his crew were beaten, and he traced her to get back at her and beat her up. Due to beating the living tar out of the Shikigami Pirates, and effectively ruining Zeruko's power as a Shichibukai, his bounty was raised to 224,000,000 Beri. He met with Ukuzen Kaeda and their crews had a davy back fight ending with a draw and loss of no members on each side. The World Government got note of this, raising Benjiro's bounty yet again for the destruction the davy back fight caused. It was raised to 273,000,000 Beri. He is currently in the New World, searching for Yozorou to challenge him to a duel, as Ukuzen told him that he might be a good challenge. Current Events Quotes "I don't see the resemblance" - About Araigen and Raibaku "I'm not like Araigen in ANY WAY, if anything, I'm more like Ekize Rensutsu." - After being called similar to Araigen by Raibaku. Trivia Benjiro is based off of a character of the same name from a game developed in RPG Maker VX called "The Few That Stand". Related Articles Category:Pirate Captain Category:Pirate Category:Hidden Arts User Category:Supernova